


Priorities

by A_Fool_in_Love



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Seduction, everybody wins, long-suffering Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fool_in_Love/pseuds/A_Fool_in_Love
Summary: Rin Setsu A, the Enigmatic Gale, is a masterful thief. When he sets his mind to stealing something, he always succeeds. More often than not, he finds himself dragging a reluctant Sho Fu Kan into his plans. This leads him to set a new target for himself. Sho is tired of his shit and takes matters into his own hands, but Rin still gets what he wants in the end.





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawaiibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiibaby/gifts).



> Thank you for always being such a wonderful reader! Happy Holidays.

Rin Setsu A made a study of the behavior of humans and demons alike. The humans were much more interesting for their variability, of course. Demons were rather predictable, once one became used to their brand of logic. Rin also took the time to observe his own behavior as objectively as possible. That level of introspection allowed him to control his more upsetting reactions to frustration (more-or-less), and be sure that his judgments weren’t biased by his own emotions.

It was not impossible for something to slip by him, though. Especially when he was recently so busy. Sho Fu Kan had proven to be an excellent, if unwilling, ally. He was interesting, and he was very useful in those times where a good weapon is necessary. He always resisted a bit at first, complaining that Rin was ruining his peace, but there inevitably followed a moment where he resigned himself to helping. Usually when guards were in pursuit. It also helped that he hadn’t yet (seriously) threatened Rin, or devoted his life to killing him. That was nice.

And so Rin found himself seeking Sho’s company. It was only an occasional thing at first. An amusement in between his other amusements. Somehow, over the course of a year, the space in between his visits began to decrease. It was only practical, considering how valuable Sho was as an ally, so he didn’t really notice anything amiss until it was too late.

.

”What the hell did you do to these guys?” Sho demanded as they fled. A minor lord’s personal army was in pursuit. They even had archers. Rin was privately rather impressed.

”Nothing at all,” Rin said. “Their lord, on the other hand… Well, it’s no matter.”

”It matters to these guys,” Sho remarked. Apparently realizing that flight was useless, he ducked behind a tree and drew his sword. “Damn it, why don’t you just use your smoke and make them hallucinate or something? “

”They’re too far away,” Rin said. He settled back against the tree, comfortably. 

Sho gave a disgruntled huff. Rin watched as his expression turned progressively more annoyed. The guards were approaching. Any second now, Sho would give in and save the day with a weary shake of his head and a few expletives. Rin fought back a small smile. He wasn’t sure why, but repetition had never dulled the satisfaction he felt at making Sho do his bidding. He felt the corners of his lips curl upward in a smile despite his efforts.

Sho’s scowl continued to deepen, and then suddenly Sho was right in front of him, pinning him back against the tree. It was an unexpected event, and Rin’s eyes widened. "Ah, Sir Sho...?"

”You’re the most troublesome person I’ve ever met,” Sho growled. Rin found that he could practically feel it- their chests were that close together. Sho's voice rumbled very low when he was annoyed. It was the end of summer, and the air was reasonably cool. Sho felt very warm in contrast. His breath was warm too, and Rin could feel it on his face. Sho glared at him for an infinitely long moment, and then he was gone, fighting off a small army so that Rin wouldn’t be executed.

. 

Of course it rained. Sho wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, and he grumbled all the way to the inn. Rin offered to buy him an umbrella, but Sho was strangely (amusingly) opposed to the idea. So, Rin paid for the inn instead. It was an out-of-the-way place, but the room was big enough for the two of them, and there was a hotspring if they wanted to bathe. Rin had slept in far better and far worse places, and he found it to be a pleasant middle ground.

They took off their sodden capes and outer robes, then hung them to dry. The inn had been kind enough to supply dry ones, and towels.

”I’m going to take a bath,” Sho announced. The ‘don’t you dare follow me’ was unspoken, but heavy in his tone. 

”I thought that you were opposed to getting wet today,” Rin remarked. "You were very vocal about the rain." He unzipped his shirt and slid it off, wincing as it rubbed against one of his wounds. Escaping from the castle hadn’t been as easy as he’d thought it would be.

Sho chose that moment to be observant. “Hey. You’re hurt.”

Rin bristled and narrowed his eyes. “Go and take your bath, Sir Sho. Weren’t you eager to have some time alone?”

”Jeez,” Sho sighed. Rin had no idea why he was making such an exasperated face at that moment. “You weren’t even fighting. How the hell did you manage that?”

”A wall, some soldiers, and a window. Don’t concern yourself.”

There. Now Sho would give him an annoyed look, tell him to suit himself, and disappear for an hour or so. Long enough for Rin to make himself comfortable and begin planning his next diversion.

But Sho wasn’t leaving. He was suddenly standing behind him, moving his hair out of the way with not ungentle efficiency. Rin wasn’t quite sure what he’d done wrong.

”It looks like you took most of the skin off of the back of your shoulder.” Sho said, gruffly. He took one of their towels and started dabbing the blood away. Most of it was old, but the wound had started bleeding again, sluggishly. Rin sat perfectly still. This was most unusual. There must be some explanation.

”Sir Sho, did you perhaps get a fever while we were out in the rain?”

”Shut up. Why didn’t you fight the guards off yourself? You were strong enough to back Betsu Ten Gai into a corner.”

Still wrongfooted from the strangeness of the situation, Rin found himself answering honestly. “I’m not... a good person.”

”Huh?” Sho seemed surprised. Rin wasn’t sure why. Anyone could tell that it was true. Rin felt a bit irritated by the idiotic response.

”There’s no need for you to play the fool, Sir Sho. It suits you, but you needn’t bother with me. I am not a good person. Surely you must have noticed that fact by now. My sword is one that will kill easily and without remorse, but to become such a villain would be boring. Disgusting… I prefer to use other methods.”

Sho finished bandaging his hurt. His large hands were warm and callused. They were gentle, even though his words came out harshly. “Getting me to do your dirty work, you mean?”

”Hm. Yes.”

Sho scoffed and examined a cut above Rin’s hip bone; a graze from an arrow. Rin couldn’t see his face, but he wished that he could. Faces held so much information. “Why me?”

Rin debated whether or not to make a joke. The rain was still falling, making a soothing rhythm as it pattered against the roof. He was a bit cold, but Sho’s hands were warm. A joke wouldn’t be unexpected, and Sho would grumble and then go take his bath, leaving Rin alone to think.

”You’re a nobler person than I am,” Rin answered.

Sho went very still behind him. A moment passed, and then Sho was tossing down the bloodied towel and sighing. “You’re insane, you know that?” Sho walked toward the door, and Rin was finally given a glimpse of his face. He was scowling as usual, but Rin thought he detected a bit of confusion. Really, it wasn’t a difficult concept. Some times Sho was surprisingly dense.

”Am I?” Rin asked, amused.

”Yeah. You’re completely nuts. I’m going to take a bath,” Sho said.

And then Rin was alone, even though he hadn’t made a joke. Sho was certainly being unpredictable, but that wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it was intriguing. Rin sighed and finished undressing so that he could put on his dry clothes. It was a bit disappointing that Sho had retreated, and that was another surprise. Rin unbound his hair and set his headpiece on the floor. He examined his disappointment with some amount of curiosity.

There was no purpose to having Sho Fu Kan in the room. In fact, it was easier for him to think while he was alone.

He hadn’t been hoping to gain any information, nor had he been thwarted in any attempt to tease Sho. That was always amusing, though, and he should have done so while he’d had the chance.

He thought about the possibility of leaving in the morning to find a new target, leaving Sho behind. Interestingly, the thought triggered some resistance in him. It was unpleasant.

He thought about staying. That was more agreeable.

Rin took out his herbs and his pipe, then filled and lit it. Interesting, interesting. He sat and reflected on the increasing frequency and duration of his adventures with Sho. He thought about the… not unpleasant feeling that physical proximity induced. Yes, he dared say that Sho Fu Kan’s company was enjoyable.

Well, naturally, the only solution was to make Sho his. He was a thief, after all.

He blinked when he saw Sho re-enter the room. How long had he been lost in thought?

”Of course you didn’t lay the bedding out,” Sho grumbled. “Lazy asshole.”

Rin smiled and went to the door to empty the bowl of his pipe outside. Yes, this would be an amusing project.


	2. Questions

Morning came, and the two travellers enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Sho seemed hungry, and Rin wondered how often Sho bothered to buy himself a warm meal. The other man had a certain practicality about him that allowed him to steal umbrellas from Buddha statues, share a drink with infamous murderers, and be perfectly content with flatbread. It was the same practicality that led Sho to share a room with him, since Rin was paying, and cross a treacherous wasteland full of wild magic and demons without realizing it. Rin leaned forward to put a piece of fish onto Sho’s plate. Sho eyed him suspiciously and then chose the piece next to it. Rin smiled. How amusing. Sho narrowed his eyes.

”You usually leave by now,” Sho remarked.

”Are you trying to get rid of me, Sir Sho?” Rin parried, smiling and tilting his head just so. 

”I’m trying to figure out when to start running,” Sho said. “If you’re still here, that means trouble’s not far off.”

”Who’s to say it isn’t already here?” Rin looked up at Sho from beneath his lashes .

”It definitely is, alright.” Sho scoffed and drank his soup in a few large swallows. After a moment of contemplation, Sho ate the piece of fish and stood. “Well, if there are no more pissed off guards on our heels, then I’m getting out of here. Thanks for the food.”

Outside, Rin took out his pipe. He wondered how far Sho’s practicality extended. Gratitude could do wonders for building affection. “You were collecting and disposing of rare swords, were you not?”

Immediately, Sho’s expression became guarded. Interesting. Sho snorted. “At the moment, I’m being attack dog for a lunatic.”

Rin continued, ignoring the jibe. “I was interested to know why you’ve never asked me for help. It would be to your benefit to make use of me, you realize. “ He lit his pipe. “I have resources and acquaintances. If you wanted something, I could surely find and procure it for you.”

”No, thanks,” Sho said immediately. “The less involvement I have with you the better.”

Rin smiled, because actions spoke louder than words, and Sho hadn’t tried to strangle him or run him through with a stick. Except for that one time, but Rin had managed to talk him down. His smile became predatory, and he took a few steps nearer. Sho drew back, looking confused. “And yet you find yourself involved without asking for anything in return. Why is that? Does the brave and noble Sho Fu Kan balk at the thought of leaving a comrade in distress?”

Sho narrowed his eyes. “Tch. As if you leave me any choice.” He turned away and began walking. “I’m not interested in any favours from you, so if you don’t have anything useful to say, then so long” 

. 

The next time they met, Rin came in the guise of a dark-haired, well endowed woman. Truth be told, the disguise hadn’t been strictly necessary for his job, but it had added a bit of fun. An offended young man and his friends weren’t far behind when Rin spotted Sho by a tavern and flung himself into his arms.

”Honey!” Rin cried in a voice that was a bit low for a woman, but feminine enough. He dared to say that it came across as more seductive and alluring in the right circumstances.

”What the hell?” Sho was definitely not good at improvising. Rin widened his eyes and pouted, clinging to Sho’s shirtfront.

”Oh, honey, those ruffians are after me! Please, do something!”

Sho stared at him for a moment, and Rin allowed himself a small smile. The myriad of expressions that crossed Sho’s face was wonderful: shock, confusion, recognition, shock again. Finally, Sho scowled and sighed, and his expression settled into weary resignation. Sho gently but firmly shoved Rin away, and then turned to look down the alley, ready to defend his honour.

When the fight was done, Sho even had the manners to share a drink with him. Such a gentleman. They were seated in a quiet corner, and Rin arranged himself with a precise balance in posture between demure and seductive. It had worked well enough on the young man. 

Sho downed his drink, and Rin poured him another, holding his sleeve back to display the curve of his wrist and also to avoid creating a mess.

”Well? What took you so damn long? I was standing in that alley for hours. You could have told me that it would take you a while. I would have gotten a drink.”

”It took me some time to seduce the young lord. He was surprisingly restrained,” Rin smiled. “Allow me to make it up to you?”

Sho coughed. When he’d recovered, he grumbled: “Whatever. I’m starting to think that you lead these idiots to me on purpose.”

That was true, but Rin gave no indication of it on his face. What kind of thief would he have been if he were attracting the attention of guards and amorous young men at every turn. “Oh, Sir Sho. Surely you overestimate my abilities. Really, I would be quite lost without your assistance. You always play an integral part in my plans.” One could go so far as to say that this particular plan was centered around him.

Sho sighed. “What were you stealing that was so important, anyway? It had better be important to be worth all this.”

”The same as last time, actually,” Rin dropped his act and withdrew two wooden beads from one of his secret pockets. He held them out on his palm for Sho to see. “While I would normally only concern myself with targets more satisfying than mere physical objects, I found myself intrigued by these some time ago. It seems someone else is interested as well. I thought I’d make a bit of a nuisance of myself by collecting them first.” He secreted the beads away again with a flick of his wrist.

“You’re always a nuisance,” Sho said. “Let me guess, another nut job collector. And eventually he’ll track you down and attack you for them, and that’s where I come in.”

”I’m insulted,” Rin raised his eyebrows and then preened. “Such an unsophisticated plan would hardly be worth my time.”

”Yeah, yeah. I’ll believe that when I see it. So? What has this one done to deserve your notice?”

”Mm…” Rin sipped his drink. “The usual villainy.”

”I didn’t think you’d be interested in the usual,” Sho argued. “You never did get your story straight about Betsu Ten Gai. You said you didn’t have any kind of grudge, but I’m not sure I buy it. What’s the deal?”

”You know my ways, Sir Sho. Everything I do is purely for my own amusement. Targeting the most villainous of villains just happens to increase my enjoyment. How boring it would be if my adversaries were limited by such a dull thing as morality.”

”Yeah, wouldn’t that just be shit for you? I think you just like pretending you’re a hero.” Sho finished his drink and set the cup down with a clack. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding all my questions… Whatever. It’s not like I really care either way.”

The evening did not end in Sho drunkenly ravishing him in an alleyway, even when Rin pretended to stumble and grabbed hold of his arm. Still, Rin counted that as a minor victory. It would have been inconvenient to dress as a woman all of the time.

They shared a room at an inn, as was their custom. Rin divested himself of his many layers of frills and padding with relief, and pulled the many pins out of his hair. The blackness disappeared with a bit of magic, and he was left looking completely like himself again. 

”You’re not hurt this time?” Sho asked. He’d already rolled out his bedding and was sitting on it, comfortably. 

”No, no. He was a perfect gentleman.”

”Good.” There was silence for a moment. “Uh… You didn’t actually… No, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Rin smirked. For such a worldly man, Sho was surprisingly awkward about some things. “No, it never came to that, thankfully.” Feeling a bit daring, he moved closer and then closer still so that he could whisper in Sho’s ear: “I wouldn’t mind now, though.”

Sho cursed and shoved him off, not so gently this time. Rin gave him an offended look from where he was sprawled on the floor. “What the hell, man?” Sho shook his head and then touched his forehead in exasperation. “Just get the hell to bed. You’re drunk... Never took you for a lightweight.”

And so they slept. Quite separately. When morning came, they shared their breakfast, and Rin gave Sho some extra egg. Poor Sho was looking quite disgruntled. As they were preparing to part ways again, Rin debated telling Sho that he really wouldn’t have minded and decided against it. As amusing as it would have been, Rin was hoping to steal Sho’s affection, not just his physical attentions. Not to say that that those would have been unpleasant- merely insufficient. The idea had been sown, and that was the important part.

It had also been amusing to see Sho so taken aback. Teasing Sho was rapidly becoming one of his favourite amusements.

Again, Rin found himself wondering what benefit Sho took from their encounters. It would have been very useful to know that for his purposes, but Sho was a mystery. He’d never accepted payment (“And have the guy you stole it from attack me? No, thanks.”); he was uninterested in utilizing Rin’s resources to further his quest (again, “No, thanks.”); and he hadn’t taken advantage of Rin’s apparent drunkenness. Surely a bed for the night and a meal weren’t sufficient. Perhaps it was the danger. Rin always brought him foes to test his sword against.

”Well, I’m taking off,” Sho said.

”Ah, just a moment, if you will, Sir Sho,” Rin said, breaking out of his reverie and following after him.

”What?” Sho turned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

”Just out of curiosity, no, how should I put this…” Rin tapped his pipe against his forehead. “You’re a man who had achieved at least a moderate level of fame in Xi You. With your level of skill, I would say that you were quite well known indeed. You managed to abscond with a collection of magical swords, which, if the situation in Xi You is similar to the situation in Dong Li, are rather difficult to come by. You then crossed a wasteland, ostensibly to dispose of them. I see no evidence for that, by the way – an interesting fact on its own, but I digress. On the surface, you seem opposed to any situation that causes you to go out of your way, but you’ve had a remarkable number of adventures for one so apparently lazy.” 

Sho scoffed. “You’re calling me lazy. That’s rich. Well, I don’t really care what you think. See you.” He turned to leave again.

”I simply wonder what motivates you, Sho Fu Kan.” Rin followed.

”I just do what I have to do; no mystery there. A lot of it is your fault, you know.”

How unhelpful. It wouldn’t have been any fun if Sho had simply revealed all of his secrets, though. 

. 

Rin found the perfect way to test his hypothesis. It had taken some amount of time to find and sufficiently motivate an appropriate number of minor villains. It had almost been painful, really. The common rogues and scoundrels were dreadfully dull. Well, some sacrifices were occasionally necessary.

Rin was perched in a tree overlooking a road, taking leisurely puffs from his pipe. Just on time, Sir Sho came walking down the path. His posture was casual at first glance, but Rin could see the telltale readiness in his stance. Just on time, too, a handful of rogues emerged from the trees.

One of them, a large fellow with poorly groomed facial hair, drew his blade. “You’re Sho Fu Kan, isn’t that right?”

Sho stopped his walking and shrugged. “Nope. But if I were, I wouldn’t say yes to a greeting like that.” 

”I think he’s lying. He looks like a liar to me.” Another handful of villains came up onto the path behind him.

”Hey, now listen here. I’ve never seen you before. I don’t think we have any business with each other…” He put a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Go on your ways now, and things will be a whole lot easier.”

”Get him!” The crowd rushed forward, converging on an annoyed looking Sho.

”Man, what a pain in the ass…” Sho drew his sword in a clean movement and sent a blast of qi to knock the first batch of assailants back before turning to block a strike from one behind him. He kicked the unfortunate fellow back and then elbowed another in the nose. “I had a long day yesterday, and I don’t feel like dealing with this nonsense.”

Rin watched from above, perfectly content to observe. There were more villains waiting in the shadows and they quickly began to take the places of their fallen brethren. As usual, Sho seemed more peeved than anything. Perhaps it wasn’t the danger after all, or perhaps he’d chosen too low a grade of villain. Sho seemed to be dealing with them easily.

The tree began to shake. Indeed the whole earth seemed to give a mighty heave, and Rin caught onto a branch to keep his balance. He narrowed his eyes at the unexpected turn of events. A blast of malevolent qi sent a swath of trees crashing to the ground. In the newly made clearing, a woman stood, seemingly all cloaked in shadows that writhed around her like snakes.

”At last. It’s taken me a very long time to find you, Sho Fu Kan.” Tendrils of shadow came alive and shot forward. Sho leaped out of the way and narrowed his eyes.

”God damnit,” he cursed, wiping a bit of dust from his chin. He lashed out with his sword, sending a powerful wave of energy, honed to a razor’s edge, toward the intruder. The darkness rushed up around her and was cleaved, but the sorceress herself remained unharmed. Around her, the grass and trees began to wither, taking on an odd twisted shape. The shadows grew thicker and shot forth again, making small craters in the ground where they struck. Those still standing of Rin’s gang of villains fled off into the woods.

This wouldn’t do at all. How dared she interfere with his plans? His anger peaked and boiled beneath the surface. Rin took a long draught from his pipe and exhaled. He could feel nothing but contempt at the sorceress’s flashy magic. He preferred much more subtle tricks.

Sho panted, dodging what attacks he could, and cleaving the others with his blade. He ran forward, trying to close the distance between himself and his adversary. Soon the sorceress’s attacks were striking nothing but empty air. Rin smirked. A simple time-delay illusion.

”The hell?” Sho mumbled, apparently having noticed the change. He wasted no time before taking advantage of it, though. “You should have just cut your losses,” Sho said, and he aimed a stab straight at the woman’s heart. His qi proceeded before the blade, melting the shadows away.

The sorceress collapsed, her dark magic dissipating with her life. Sho panted, and leaned against a tree.

Rin hopped down from his perch. “That was quite the enemy you had, Sho Fu Kan.” He eyed the woman’s corpse with distaste.

”Rin Setsu A,” Sho growled. “I should have known. Every time…” He pushed away from the tree and stalked closer, his expression thunderous. Rin glanced at Sho’s blade, still unsheathed and dripping with blood.

”You could thank me,” Rin suggested. “That woman had no elegance to her magic, but she was powerful. I wonder if you could have defeated her without my help.”

Sho didn’t seem intent on thanking him. He crowded into Rin’s space and glared. “You. You sent those idiots after me, didn’t you?”

Rin looked away. “I did, but I assure you that I had no intention of luring that sorceress here. She must have found you all on her own.”

Sho grabbed hold of Rin’s collar and gave him a shake. “Are you completely insane?” He demanded, then growled and then put Rin at arm’s length and released him. He gave Rin a look of disgust. “What the hell was that about? You sent them after me by name.”

Rin smoothed his robes. “Yes, well. I was hoping to assess your affinity for conflict. They were all criminals in their own ways- rapists, assassins. A beating was the least they deserved.”

”You sent fucking assassins after me. You bastard.” Sho shook his head. “You know what? You said that you weren’t a good person, and you were right. I don’t know what you were playing at, but it was none of my business if those people were criminals or not. The biggest villain here is you.”

Rin blinked. Unexpectedly, that had hurt. He erased all trace of that expression from his face and looked away. “That was a thing that didn’t need saying, Sho Fu Kan."

”Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Sho wiped his sword off and sheathed it, glancing at the body of the sorceress. “Stay out of my way for a while, got it?”

And then he was leaving, walking on his way. Rin stayed behind and processed the information. Sho had been surprisingly upset by his little experiment, in a way that he hadn’t been after running off soldiers, guardsmen, gang members, or demons. His parting words had been more painful than Rin would have expected, too. He’d felt the sharpness of them almost physically. It wouldn’t do to think about that, though. No. Better to concentrate on the more productive things he’d learned.

Indulging in a bit of spite, Rin gave the sorceress’s body a kick before walking away. It had been unforgivable that she’d interrupted his experiment. He could even admit that it had been upsetting to see her attacking _his_ pawn. Well, he’d learned two useful things from that inconvenience. Sho viewed killing as an inconvenience at best, and he had very interesting enemies.

He would leave Sho alone for a while to let his anger dissipate. In the mean time, he would come up with a new plan of action.


	3. Epiphany

Sho gave a weary sigh. Rin watched him carefully as he approached him. Yes, reflection had led Rin to the conclusion that he’d erred. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was irritating whenever it happened. Well. The only solution was to revise and move forward.

And so he found himself seeking Sho out once again. Two weeks had passed. Rin thought that it was long enough for Sho’s anger to fade. In hindsight, perhaps the small army of criminals had been a bit much. The experiment hadn’t told him much about Sho’s motivation for putting up with him. Worse, perhaps he’d finally pushed Sho a bit too far. Rin was not one to care about such things usually, but in this case, he would make an exception. Personally, he thought that Sho had overreacted. He had no intention of telling him so, though.

The sun was setting. Rin made no effort to disguise his footsteps, and Sho looked up from his place by his campfire. Its dancing light flickered on Sho’s hair and the growing shadows emphasized the planes of his face appealingly. They also highlighted his impressive glare. “Good grief… You again?”

Rin smiled. “Oh, Sho Fu Kan. What a warm greeting. How long has it been… You’re surprisingly difficult to track down for a simple wandering swordsman.” He took a seat across from Sho, crossing his legs and taking out his pipe. The fire was warm and crackling.

Sho continued to glare. “It’s late. If you’ve brought trouble with you, I don’t want any part of it. You can keep on walking.”

”Far be it for me to come between a man and his rest,” Rin said, lighting his pipe. “Surely the kind and noble hero wouldn’t turn away a friend?”

”Friend is an interesting choice of word,” Sho grumbled, poking at the fire.

”Actually, I’ve come to apologize,” Rin said.

Sho’s eyebrows shot up. “What, you? Seriously?”

Rin bowed his head. ”I realize that my actions may have caused you some offence. I was overeager in my desire to test a particular hypothesis of mine, and that led me to choose a course of action that was… unwise. For the offense that I caused, I am deeply sorry.”

Sho’s expression had progressed from surprised to suspicious. After a moment of silence, Sho sighed. “Fine. I got it, I got it. You’re forgiven. Are you going to tell me what all that was about anyway? Are you seriously trying to kill me?”

”Kill you?” Rin chuckled. “Of course not. You’re far too valuable to me alive. No, I’ve been wondering for some time what benefit you derived from our acquaintance. I consider myself to be an impeccable judge of character and motivations, but you remain a mystery to me, Sho Fu Kan.” He had been hoping to use that information to win Sho’s affections, but he saw no need to mention that.

”So you decided to send people to kill me. Got it. Is that what all of this has been about? You know, the way you were acting, for a moment I thought-“ Sho shook his head, cutting himself off. “What am I, an idiot?” He sounded particularly exasperated, and Rin thought that he detected a note of disappointment. Interesting.

”Ah, would you like me to answer that truthfully, Sir Sho?” Rin smirked around his pipe. At least Sho always responded reasonably well to his jests, if not his assassins. If he chose to be honest with himself, he would say that that was one of the reasons why he found Sho’s company to be so enjoyable.

”I know your opinion, thanks.” Sho scowled.

Excellent. They were back on good terms. That hadn’t been as difficult as Rin had thought it would be. Accepting that Sho’s motivation was a mystery to be solved another day, perhaps Rin could still use the situation to his advantage. He moved a bit closer and smiled. “Now, Sir Sho, you know that I hold you in the highest possible esteem…” He reached out a hand to smooth Sho’s shirt, but Sho surprised him by catching him by the wrist and glaring.

”Don’t you start again. All of this has been one of your tricks, hasn’t it?”

”I don’t know what you mean,” Rin gave Sho his best innocent smile. Seconds later, he realized that even Sho wouldn’t believe that expression on his face. He was a villain after all.

As expected, Sho narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. “I know damn well that you’re manipulating me, you fox bastard.”

Rin dropped his pipe, because suddenly he was being kissed and it was honestly a surprise, everything considered. He held perfectly still while his mind caught up with this turn of events. Sho’s lips were a bit chapped, but they were pressing against his insistently and it was marvelous. All Rin could see through wide eyes was a corner of sky and part of Sho’s face, so he shut them. Sho exhaled through his nose, and Rin could feel the warmth on his cheek. When he took a breath, he was breathing the same air. 

There was a large, heavy hand on his shoulder. The other still held his wrist in a vice-grip. It had only just occurred to Rin that he could return the kiss when he was pushed down to the ground. He gasped and then, annoyed by the interruption, leaned up to kiss Sho properly, pushing back against the hand on his collarbone. It was not a gentle kiss. He could feel annoyance in the set of Sho’s lips, and he did his best to remove it with careful pressure and delicious friction that tingled and made him sigh. Rin parted his lips just a bit, an invitation, and Sho took advantage roughly. He pressed Rin back to the ground. He’d have grass in his hair, but that was more than fine. Rin could taste Sho, and he returned the onslaught with teasing licks and the gentle application of teeth to Sho’s bottom lip. Rin brought a hand up around Sho’s back to hold him there so that he couldn’t ever leave.

Oh. Interesting. Rin was abruptly aware of his own heartbeat thundering in his chest. Sho was a warm weight above him, but he seemed very far away as Rin’s mind took another leap. The thought of Sho leaving was intolerable, and Rin could have sworn that he had no such attachment in the world. Sho with his weary sighs, his infinite tolerance, and his intriguing mysteries was somehow very important. He wasn’t a pawn; he was the king. Rin wanted very much to protect him, hear him laugh, and torment him just a bit.

Oh dear, but that was _terrifying_.

Sho was pulling away, sitting back down with an expression of disgust. That wasn’t right at all. He wondered what expression he himself wore. Rin blinked at Sho, at a loss for words. Yet another amazing thing that Sho could do to him.

”Just what I thought,” Sho said. “Didn’t think that I would call your bluff, did you? It was all an act. To what? Make a fool of me? Man, what an idiot I was…”

No, no that wasn’t right at all. By Sho’s darkening expression, Rin surmised that he was displeased. He could leave, and Rin had only just realized how terrible that would be.

And he could stop him. He could tell him exactly what it was that he must be feeling, and there was a chance that Sho might accept that confession and have mercy. He couldn’t say it though. To force those words from his mouth and into the world where they would exist and be real was insurmountably dangerous. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. Idiot. He’d been so surprised and then so distracted by his own thoughts that he’d let the fear get loose. It was out now, though, and a small part of him wondered if it might win.

”Shit,” Sho was cursing. He had no manners and it was wonderful. “Hey, are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you, I was- Hell, I really am an idiot. Hey, Rin.”

Rin waved Sho away (when had he gotten so close again?) and sat up, cupping both hands over his own mouth and nose. How childish to have lost control in such an undignified away. Fear was useful as information, but it was far better to deal with things objectively. He ignored the world for a moment while he wrestled the fear back into its box.

When Rin returned his attention to the outside world again, he saw his pipe on the ground and picked it up. Sho was watching him with his brow furrowed and an unhappy turn to his lips. “Better?” He asked.

”Yes, much,” Rin replied, because what else could he say after that embarrassing display?

”Sorry about that,” Sho said, awkwardly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

”You hardly ever are,” Rin said lightly. He dusted off his pipe, lit it with a bit of magic, and then took a draught.

Sho scowled.

”Rather, it wasn’t your fault,” Rin clarified. “I had something of an epiphany. I apologize for worrying you.”

Sho sighed, but didn’t press. The sun had fully set and it was dark except for their small bubble of light around the fire. Rin was tired. 

When they readied themselves for sleep, Rin lay down next to Sho, who gave him a startled look.

”Do you mind?” Rin asked.

”What the hell are you hoping to achieve? I called your bluff and it looked like it scared you shitless.” Sho was on guard. Rin wished that he would stop being so suspicious.

”I told you that wasn’t your fault,” Rin said. There were quite a few things that he could have said that might have been more reassuring, but he hadn’t the will to discuss the matter just then. It would require further thought. Tomorrow. “Goodnight, Sir Sho.”

”You’re really confusing, did you know that?” Sho grumbled. Nevertheless, he laid back and shut his eyes for sleep, carefully avoiding contact with Rin. Rin was very aware of his warm presence at his side and it was nice. He supposed that if he were to allow himself to be vulnerable in that way, he wouldn’t mind so much if it were Sho.


	4. What He Missed

While they walked, Rin told stories. Sho shot him disconcerted glances every so often at first, but eventually he gave up trying to figure out what was happening and accepted that this morning would be different. Rin noticed the moment Sho resigned himself to that fact by the particular way he sighed and shook his head. It was the same look he got when guards would catch up or the first few drops of rain fell from the sky. Perhaps Rin’s title was more apt than he had first realized. He didn’t mind being Sho’s personal storm.

It wasn’t unusual for Rin to share the tales of adventures he’d undertaken. There was a certain amount of satisfaction to be had from the telling of the stories to a willing audience, even if that audience were only one man, and a skeptical one at that. Rin didn’t blame Sho for his skepticism. He embellished things wildly and without an ounce of shame. After all, fantasy was often much more entertaining than fact, and the disbelieving scoffs and looks of incredulity his companion gave him were amusing. He didn’t mention Kei Gai, or Shu Un Sho, or Setsu Mu Sho. He spoke only about his more recent exploits, and Sho didn’t ask about the others. The stories were usually saved for the hours before sleep, if they weren’t spent in pursuit of, or flight from, some villain. He hadn’t gotten around to telling any stories last night, though, so he thought that he might as well do so in the morning.

”Is there a reason why you’re still following me?” Sho asked at last, after Rin’s tale was complete. He’d shown remarkable restraint by waiting so long to ask. Rin had been expecting it for hours. Sho’s wariness was evident in the way he held himself, and the alertness of his gaze.

”Oh, simply enjoying the pleasure of your company, my good friend.”

Sho glanced at him. “Are you going to tell me what yesterday was all about?”

”Hmm… Perhaps.” And that was precisely what he was thinking about. In the light of day, it seemed a foolish thing to do. Their current arrangement was a pleasing one, after all. He could secret away that particular feeling with all of the others such as fear, and anger, and sadness. He didn’t like them very much, and there were much more useful things to occupy his mind with.

He was a coward after all. It was wise to know ones limits.

Yes, discussing his recent realization with Sho would undoubtedly be dangerous. He was not accustomed to sharing his innermost feelings on any matter, let alone one so personal as this. His outward persona, he could change at will easily enough to suit his circumstances. The constant inner parts were different, more vulnerable. More wicked and disgusting to behold.

Rin took out his pipe, lit it, and amused himself with a few idle tricks, making the smoke into birds, demons, and dragons to fly along beside them.

Sho eyed them cautiously. “Those things aren’t going to bite, are they?”

”They’re only illusions,” Rin explained. “Just a simple parlor trick. Impressive at first, but really they’re all smoke and air. They’ll dissipate soon enough.”

”Show off… They’re not bad,” Sho said, a rare compliment. “A little flashy, though.”

Rin smiled to himself.

But, like it or not, he couldn’t deny that he had grown unfortunately attached to Sho Fu Kan. Rin thought back to his plan to steal Sho’s affection. It was still tempting, even in light of the information he’d learned regarding his own feelings. He was a master thief, was he not? Surely it wouldn’t be too difficult a thing. His favoured targets were often housed in the minds and emotions of others. Instead of crushing this target, though, he would keep it. Hoard and guard it like a treasure. Surely a thief was entitled to keep a few of his acquisitions.

Yes, he’d been approaching this all wrong, hadn’t he? This was an important job, not some mere diversion. True, his thefts were usually carried out for his own amusement, but desire was a stronger motivator. If he were to succeed with this theft, he would need to utilize all of his resources. He would need to strategize properly.

Rin fell silent, lost in thought. Sho shot him suspicious glances, but said nothing. He was a man who was easy to walk in silence with. 

Sho’s motivation for continuing to tolerate his presence was still an unknown, but Rin decided to set that aside. Rin didn’t want tolerance- not tolerance alone- nor did he desire physical intimacy alone. He wanted _that particular feeling._

A large thing to ask for, but Rin was up for a challenge. He took a draught from his pipe and thought.

Paltry tricks would not suffice in this case. Manipulation would be seen through, or at least diminish his satisfaction. There was really only one option left.

He paid for a room in an inn that night, as was their custom. Rin found himself oddly nervous. Every disguise he used, every lie he told had a bit of truth in it somewhere, but this was very different. He would not be dissembling, not even a bit. He didn’t handle defeat well in the best of times, Rin knew. He wondered what failing this time would do to him. Shoving his fear back into its box, Rin centered himself. 

Sho was readying himself for bed, grumbling about Rin not laying out the bedding. It was a wonderful thing for its familiarity, and Rin smirked.

”Why would I bother when I know that you’ll do it eventually?”

Sho glared. “Lazy asshole.”

”Would you like to hear another story in exchange for your services, Sir Sho?” Rin asked. He’d taken his hair down and removed his cape. His pipe was unlit in his hand- just a comforting weight and a thing with which to gesticulate.

”Fine. Nothing better to do,” Sho agreed.

”I would like to warn you that this is a true one, free of my usual creative adjustments. You may find it a bit upsetting. I hope that you won’t allow what I’m about to tell you to negatively colour your opinion of me.”

Sho frowned. “That’d be a pretty hard thing to do, considering all of the shit you’ve put me through.”

”Still, I would feel very grateful if you would give me your word not to judge me too harshly. Everything I did was done for a worthy cause.”

”Whatever, I promise. Just get on with it before I fall asleep, alright? I’m tired.”

Rin nodded his thanks and then made a sweeping gesture with his pipe. “Well, then… As you know, I consider myself to be an excellent judge of character. Over the years, I’ve made a study of the behavior of humans and demons alike. Of course, the humans are much more interesting for their variability. Demons have their own brand of logic that makes them rather predictable once you learn what to expect…”

Sho was reclining against a wall, at ease but with his sword within arms reach. He was listening patiently, with just a bit of curiosity in his expression. Sho usually minded his own business without asking too many questions, but he paid close attention when information was offered to him. Rin smiled. It was a useful trait.

”I try to pay attention to my own behavior, as well. Some time ago, I made a startling realization. Hardly the most shocking realization in this tale, but I was surprised enough at the time to learn that I’d come to enjoy your company.”

Sho snorted, but didn’t interrupt.

Rin continued: “It was obvious, in hindsight, that you’d become elevated in status above that of a common acquaintance in my esteem. Imagine my surprise, though, when I first became aware of it. You’re aware by now that I enjoy making use of the skills of others, however, I dislike becoming involved with them unless it is absolutely necessary. You, on the other hand… I found myself seeking you out deliberately. Convenience, I told myself. There are few people in the world that would tolerate my presence as often and as well as you do. You’re to be congratulated on that feat, Sir Sho.

”So, I contrived to keep you by my side. I wanted to win your affection so that you would continue in your kind tolerance of my interruptions to your quest. You’re aware, no doubt, of the various schemes that I concocted to further that goal.”

Rin glanced at Sho. Sho was watching him with a serious expression, one that was becoming progressively more displeased. Rin felt his heart begin to race, and decided that he ought to hurry and get to the point. He cleared his throat.

”I apologize again for that last one, of course… But that brings me to last night.” Rin blinked and glanced at Sho again. This was more difficult than he’d anticipated. It would be easier to retreat and to dismiss it all with a laugh and a wave of his pipe. Curse his disgusting cowardice. He spun his pipe once between his fingers. This was a theft, and the path with the highest probability of success required his honesty. If he failed, then he would adapt and carry on. His ability to think on his feet had saved him innumerable times. The silence had stretched overlong, and so Rin took a breath and continued.

”Last night, I had the most startling realization of all. The panic that you witnessed was not caused by your actions, but rather by the nature of that realization. You had somehow grown in importance to me beyond what I had expected. I appear to have come to love you, Sho Fu Kan. So, you see, naturally I was very shocked.”

The beads on his pipe revealed the way his hand trembled, and so he set it down and folded his hands. How pathetic.

Sho was staring at him with surprise and then suspicion. That expression held for several long moments before he chuckled.

”You don’t honestly expect me to believe that, do you? You? I don’t know what the hell you expect to gain, but you’ll have to find some other way to manipulate me. Good job, though. You might have gotten me if I wasn’t wise to your tricks.”

Rin’s anger followed immediately on the heels of his shame and hurt. None of those things were pleasant. His eyes narrowed in a glare and he stood up. He took two steps closer to Sho, who also stood in alarm, and he bared his teeth in a snarl. Then he shut his eyes and turned away. Those cursed emotions needed to go. He was very practiced at putting them away.

This was a set back, nothing more. Of course Sho didn’t believe him. Why would he believe him when he was a liar and a thief? Very deliberately, Rin walked back to where he’d left his pipe and picked it up. He needed to control himself and think. There had to be a way to recover from this. Could he risk insisting? No, it was too dangerous. Flee? No. He didn’t think he’d ever show his face in front of Sho again, and that was unacceptable. He took a deep breath and said, lightly. “Of course. Very good, Sir Sho. I had underestimated you.”

There was silence behind him for a few moments, and then footsteps and a hand on his shoulder turning him around. Rin forced himself to relax.

”That was the shittiest lie I ever heard you tell,” Sho said. He looked very uncomfortable for a moment, and then he scowled. “Sorry. I just kind of got used to you lying and... Man… You’re constantly tricking people and figuring out what they want, just so you can get your kicks taking it away from them. What the hell was I supposed to think when you said that?”

Rin narrowed his eyes. Underneath the fog of his enforced calm were all kinds of unpleasant things. “You were supposed to think that I’d fallen in love with you, Sir Sho. Obviously. Clearly I underestimated your discernment. Of course you could hardly be expected to fall for such a trick.”

”That wasn’t a trick, was it? You actually meant it.”

”Hah. A jest, surely. What business does the villain have falling for the hero? What nonsense.”

”Oh, shut up.” Sho said, gruffly. His large, rough hand came up and rested against Rin’s cheek. His thumb brushed an arch along Rin’s cheekbone. Tears. Where had those come from?

Sho kissed him then, more gently than the first time. Once again, he dropped his pipe. After a moment of disbelief, Rin relaxed, and he felt the hurt and the shame that had come along with Sho’s laughter. It was soothed and then was gone. Rin marveled at the novel phenomenon, and then was distracted by relief, happiness, and love. Sho was always surprising him in the most delightful ways. So characteristic of the kind and noble Sho Fu Kan. How could this be real? It was, though, and Rin grew emboldened. If he had to give himself up to take Sho’s love, then he would do so. A part of him, the naturally reticent and secretive part, flared up in resistance, but he dismissed it.

There was no affected coyness on his part, and the time for calculated and deliberate seduction had passed. Rin returned Sho’s kiss with longing, affection, and some small amount of fear. Sho seemed hesitant and far too careful, which was very unnecessary, so Rin parted his lips and tilted his head, then leaned closer and tasted him, licking the crease between Sho’s lips. He grabbed hold of one of the belts on Sho’s robe and then pressed his teeth around Sho’s lower lip in a bite just strong enough to be painful. He smirked in challenge.

Sho’s answering growl was low. He put his hand behind Rin’s head, threading his fingers through his hair and gripping, but not pulling. He pressed closer, kissing Rin again fiercely, hesitation gone. It was a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Sho’s beard scratched Rin’s cheek and they were so close together that Rin could feel every breath Sho took filling his chest. Not to be outdone, Rin returned the kiss earnestly. Sho’s taste and the friction of their lips and tongues sliding against each other felt like magic tingling down his spine. Rin hummed his approval, and put his arms around Sho so that he could pull him closer still. He both felt and heard Sho gasp and he took that as a victory. One of many, he hoped. Heat began to build low in his belly, and he could feel himself getting harder. He didn’t feel ashamed, because Sho was too. He could feel the length of him pressing against his stomach, not yet fully aroused, but definitely interested. Rin broke their kiss to give attention to other parts of Sho. They were equally deserving, after all. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sho’s mouth, then one to his prickly jaw, and then an open-mouthed one to the side of Sho’s neck, feeling his pulse with his tongue. He bit down gently and then kissed it better. Sho cursed. Rin savoured the sound, because his tone was so much different than it was when Sho was frustrated or annoyed. He sounded aroused and a bit surprised, and Rin smiled against his throat.

Sho released Rin’s hair, and very firmly and deliberately pulled him closer, a hand on each hip. Rin gasped and tightened his grip on Sho. Their arousals were trapped between them and the pressure was maddening. Their embrace held for several wonderful moments. Rin could smell Sho’s scent all around him, and feel more of him than he ever had before. He could hear Sho’s breathing along with the sound of his own heart pounding.

Sho stepped back, and Rin reluctantly allowed it. Sho was studying him. Rin wondered what he looked like. Sho’s own eyes were dark and his face was a bit flushed. Rin swallowed. “Bravo, Sho Fu Kan.”

Sho huffed a laugh. He was far too composed. Rin felt like a trembling wreck and that was unfair. “So?” Sho asked. “What now?”

Rin blinked in disbelief. “Surely you can’t mean to say that you don’t know.”

Sho chuckled, not unkindly. “I do, but I’d like to know if you’re serious. If this really is a trick, I’ll give you a chance to say so now.”

Rin narrowed his eyes. “So suspicious, though I suppose I can’t fault you for that. No trick, but I should warn you…” He trailed off. Sho frowned, and Rin continued: “Your love is what I plan to steal next, Sho Fu Kan.”

Sho sighed, but the creases in his brow disappeared. He shook his head. “You don’t actually know, do you? You can’t steal it.”

Oh, really? Rin frowned.

”You see that as a challenge, don’t you?” Sho sounded amused now. What was he so amused by? “You never did figure out what my motivation for putting up with you was, did you?”

”I didn’t,” Rin admitted, “You remain a mystery to me, Sir Sho. I’m sure that I’ll figure it out soon enough. Someone like you couldn’t be too complicated.”

”Thanks for that. Well, I’ll save you some work, seeing as you make me do everything else for you. I love you, you idiot.”

Rin blinked. Sho looked serious enough, and he was rapidly becoming embarrassed under Rin’s stare, evidenced by the way he scowled and looked away. Rin must have been quiet for too long, because Sho continued speaking:

”I don’t know why. I can’t say you’ve been anything but trouble in the time I’ve known you.”

Amazing. Simply amazing. Sho Fu Kan really was full of surprises.

Rin stepped forward and kissed him again.


	5. Triumph

They moved slowly. Much more slowly than Rin would have liked. He considered himself to be a patient person and if he had felt more in control, more sure of himself, then perhaps he would have been more centered and able to master his desire. They were adults, after all. Both long past the stage where passions ran white-hot, and desires were all-consuming. Unfortunately, he was still so wrong-footed that it seemed like there was no solid ground to stand on. Every kiss scattered his self-discipline, and he was left scrambling to gather it again. Every touch from warm, callused hands disoriented him and made it hard to think. He felt hot, and more aroused than he’d been in a very long time. He was very grateful when he noticed that his robe had joined his cape on the floor, and that Sho was unzipping his shirt. Excellent timing. Sho was a genius.

”Lazy,” Sho scolded without rancor. His voice rumbled low in his chest, and Rin dared to think his tone sounded almost fond. Sho’s eyes were very dark, impossibly so, and he seemed very intent on his task. Rin wet his lips and then realized that he really had been lazy. He reached up and began to divest Sho of his garments while Sho undid his pants. Rin’s nimble thief’s fingers made easy work of all the fastenings. The small but ever so important task gave him a focus for his mind to hold on to.

The world stopped swaying beneath his feet and Rin took a deep breath to calm himself. As he stripped Sho’s clothing from him and tossed it away, Rin concentrated on the feeling of the leather, cloth, and finally warm flesh beneath his fingers. It wasn’t right for him to be so affected. He needed to master himself. He knew that he would be embarrassed later to have been so without the protection of his thoughts. Sho had, for a moment, pierced through that defense and unearthed the vulnerable, softer stuff beneath. Of course he had. Sho was always doing impossible things.

Sho reached for him, but Rin stepped forward and ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of Sho’s neck. They were almost of a height, though Sho was broader. It was not quite an embrace, but they were chest to chest and Rin could feel the heat of his skin, smell his scent, and when he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Sho’s throat, he could taste him. He had come to accept the fact that he loved Sho, but it was a very different thing to experience how thoroughly Sho could compromise him. He needed to focus. If he could just hold himself a bit aloof, things would be fine. It was a hard thing to do when he could feel Sho’s arousal pressing against him and his own heart was pounding. It was harder still with the words ‘I love you, you idiot’ still echoing in his mind. Sho was as patient as ever. Though he’d made a startled sound at first, he seemed content enough to wait.

When he could be sure that his expression didn’t betray how overcome he was, he drew back just enough so that he could comfortably examine Sho. Rin ran his fingertips lightly over the contours of Sho’s shoulders and then down the planes of his chest. Sho’s breathing was deep and it hitched minutely when Rin’s fingers drifted over his sides. Rin flattened his palms against Sho’s skin, and then slid them across his chest. He used the lightest touch over his nipples, and then drew a triangle down his torso with his fingertips. Rin leaned forward and kissed the line of a scar, exploring the texture of it with his tongue.

”I’m a forger,” Rin said quietly. “I’m sure you’re aware.” He slid his hand down Sho’s arm and then held his hand, examining the fingers of it with the utmost attention. Sho had strong hands and the muscles of a swordsman. With careful pressure, Rin slid his thumb down Sho’s palm and memorized the lines there. “I want to know you well enough that I could make a copy if I wanted to… I won’t, of course. The real article is infinitely superior to any cheap replica.”

Rin shifted his attentions to Sho’s neck again and brushed his lips against his pulse point, then laved it with his tongue. He made a trail of kisses downward and then experimentally bit down again, just hard enough for the pressure to reach the edge of pain. Sho seemed to have enjoyed that last time and, as expected, his breath caught in his throat and his hand made a fist. Rin smirked against his skin. Gentleness had not lost its place though. He soothed the hurt with a delicate brush of his fingers, and a cool breath of air. Then he resumed his exploration. It was easier to focus with a goal in mind, and he made it his mission to learn what Sho found most pleasurable. It wouldn’t do to have him regret this decision. ‘I love you, you idiot’ was still repeating itself in his mind, and it was as incomprehensible as ever. Sho would realize his mistake soon enough. Rin had until then to prove himself.

Sho interrupted Rin’s thoughts by gripping his wrist with one hand and, when Rin looked askance at him, his chin with the other. Sho’s gaze was intense, and his brow was furrowed slightly. Rin wondered why, but forgot the thought when Sho leaned in and kissed him with bruising force. Their teeth clacked together. Sho released him only long enough to put his hands on his waist and pull him nearer. Rin was hit with a surge of arousal so powerful that it dizzied him, and he bucked his hips forward helplessly. The sense of urgency he’d pushed aside came flooding back, and he dragged his nails down Sho’s back. Sho growled and kissed him harder, and one of his hands found its way into Rin’s hair to hold his head in place. Rin blinked at him when he pulled away.

”We’re not doing this standing here, I’m too old for that,” Sho said, practically. Rin had his doubts, but decided that testing that wasn’t immediately necessary. Sho waved a hand awkwardly at their bedding. “Er. How do you…?”

Rin took another deep breath when he realized that he was panting. Think. What would make Sho the happiest? He needed to convince Sho that it was a good idea to love him, even when he realized what a very bad idea it was. Rin had seduced and wooed both men and women when it was to his advantage, but this was different. This _mattered_. It was _real_.

Sho made a face and then pulled Rin forward again with a firm grip on his arm. Sho kissed him soundly, more gently this time, and his hand slid in a warm path down Rin’s back. Their lips pressed together, all wet heat and taste. Their tongues met. Sho’s kisses were intoxicating and Rin let himself be distracted. He put his arms around Sho and held him there. He could feel Sho’s erection pressing insistently against his stomach and he thought about touching him, perhaps even tasting him.

Sho huffed a little laugh as he broke their kiss. “Jeez. Am I going to have to do that every time I want you to stop thinking?”

A small smirk curled Rin’s lips. “I’m always thinking, Sir Sho. I don’t think that you would protest if you knew what I was considering.”

Sho was a guarded man. Sure of himself, but less sure of others. Rin trailed his hand along the line of a long scar that wound its way from Sho’s ribs down to his navel, thoughtfully. It looked like it had hurt. Knowing Sho, he’d taken care of it himself. The thought that something could have killed him before Rin had had a chance to know him was unpleasant. Rin frowned and wished that he could erase it. Moving on to more appealing thoughts, he slid his hand lower and then let it hover, not quite touching. Sho would feel more confident once he was sure of Rin’s intentions. Like a soldier, he seemed to enjoy knowing what he had to do and doing it. Sho would never make a good soldier, though. He was far too independent. Rin smirked at the thought.

”What’s so funny?” Sho narrowed his eyes.

”I wasn’t amused by you, Sir Sho,” Rin soothed, looking up at him. “I was merely reflecting on something that I enjoy about you. I’d like it very much if you took me.”

Sho’s eyebrows went up. Perhaps he hadn’t been expecting such a blunt invitation. Well, Rin could be blunt when he wanted to be. Rin left him for a moment to find his pack and take out a stoppered pot of oil that he liked to use for his hair. He tossed it to Sho and then arranged himself into an alluring pose, unselfconscious of his nudity. He knew that his outward appearance had appeal to some people, even if his soul was filthy. Sho would doubtless take him up on his challenge.

As expected, Sho crossed to him and Rin allowed himself a moment to admire him. Sho was strong and well built. If he were a statue, Rin would have stolen him. He seemed utterly unaware of his own attractiveness, and that was appealing in its own way. A vainer man would never have such a matter-of-fact acceptance of himself, would never have let himself be scarred or roughened by the weather. Sho put a hand on Rin’s shoulder and pushed him down. Rin thought that he’d take what was offered to him then, but Sho put the pot of oil down beside them and ignored it. Instead, he pushed Rin’s bangs away from his face with surprising gentleness and looked at him. Rin stared back.

”What are you doing?”

Sho was wearing his exasperated expression. He sighed after a moment. “You still don’t get it, do you? You’re surprisingly dumb about some things for such a smart guy.”

”What is it?” Rin asked, feeling slightly alarmed. He searched Sho’s face for any information in his expression, but found nothing he could use.

Sho frowned and Rin wondered if he’d upset him, but then Sho was leaning down and kissing him again.

”Just shut up and relax,” Sho said, gruffly. “You said that you love me, right?”

Rin nodded warily.

”Well, I’m not good at this sort of thing, so don’t expect me to say this all the time, got it? You don’t have to think so much. I like it when you don’t. When you’re pleased with yourself after getting your way, or making smartass remarks. When you’re accidentally honest because I caught you off guard, and how excited you get when something interests you. Whatever you feel for me, just imagine that I feel the same way about you.”

”That’s impossible,” Rin denied immediately. Sho couldn’t possibly know the depth of admiration, devotion, and desire that he’d only recently discovered himself.

Sho frowned and then shook his head. “It’s fine that you don’t believe me.” He kissed Rin again, and their noses brushed against each other. Rin sat up, feeling uncomfortable with the vulnerability in a way that he hadn’t moments before. He shut his eyes, tilted his head, and returned the kiss. He put his hands on Sho’s arms, feeling the way his muscles curved, and then put his arms around him. Sho had scars on his back too, and Rin found them with his fingertips. Sho was kneeling over him, with a knee on either side of his legs, and Rin had to tilt his head up to kiss him. His eyes flew open and he gasped when Sho’s hand closed around him with a firm grip and stroked, sliding down to his base and then up again. Sho studied his expression for a moment and then repeated the action. Rin surprised himself by blushing. Now that that line had been crossed, he saw no reason why he shouldn’t reciprocate. He reached forward to touch Sho, eager to memorize that too. Sho stopped him by grabbing his wrist. His hand stilled around Rin, which was disappointing.

”Lie down,” Sho said. It was a question, not a demand. If it had been a demand, Sho would have simply pushed him, and he didn’t. Rin complied, and Sho followed, propping himself up on an elbow. Their hair mingled, black on white, and Sho’s was like a curtain, so that Rin could see very little other than his face. That was alright. Sho was very pleasing to look at.

Sho studied him again, and Rin wondered what he was thinking.

Sho huffed. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he said. He didn’t seem displeased.

Rin glanced down and then insinuated a hand between them so that he could finally grasp him. He smiled, feeling rather triumphant when Sho cursed. He curled his fingers around him loosely at first, feeling the heat, the trails of veins, and the softness of his skin over the hard length of him. He ran his thumb over the tip to spread the bead of wetness there, and then gripped him more firmly. Sho exhaled noisily and shut his eyes for a moment. Rin took advantage of that to lean up and kiss him and then bite his lower lip. Sho parted his lips and moved closer so that Rin’s head met the blankets again. Sho tasted wonderful, and when he groaned into the kiss, Rin could feel as well as hear it. It made his breath catch and made him ache to be touched. He was more interested in seeing what reactions he could wring from Sho. He was sure that Sho could feel him smiling while they kissed.

Sho cursed again and shoved Rin’s hand away. “You’re going to be the death of me one day,” he said. It was probably true. They shifted so that She could sit between his legs, and Rin lay back and watched while Sho pulled the stopper from the pot of oil. Sho poured some of the viscous, amber stuff into his palm and then smoothed some onto himself with practical efficiency, then took his time while he slid his hand down between Rin’s legs and found his opening. Rin pulled his knees up.

Sho was careful. Rin could see him shaking minutely, but he still took his time. One hand closed around Rin and stroked, not fast enough or hard enough to make him finish, but with just enough tightness and friction to make his toes curl and his hips push up. Sho’s fingers didn’t enter him. They just rubbed and massaged and it was maddening.

”I’m not going to break,” Rin felt the need to point out. His breath was coming in ragged little gasps now and he wanted nothing of gentleness. He didn’t know what to do with it, or with all of the care that Sho was giving him.

”Shut up,” was all Sho said. He paused in his ministrations to lean down and give Rin another kiss, and then with surprising tenderness, he pressed his lips against Rin’s cheek. His beard tickled. Rin tilted his head back and Sho kissed his throat and then his collar bone. Rin could feel his own heart beating and every touch spread like fire through his skin.

Rin relaxed. He felt the anxious tension leave him, even as another, more pleasurable kind replaced it. Sho’s grip tightened and he gave Rin a few firm, amazing strokes at the same time he slipped a single finger inside of him. Rin held his breath and then exhaled as he grew accustomed to the feeling. Sho moved both of his hands in a steady rhythm. Then he curled his finger and made Rin jump as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He tried to silence a moan, but failed and ended up making an undignified strangled sound. Sho looked pleased with himself, and Rin glared half-heartedly. He gave it up when Sho pressed another finger inside of him.

The initial discomfort was quickly forgotten when Sho returned his attention to that place and Rin squirmed to try to make him do it again. His skin felt like it was buzzing and he could feel everything: the wrinkles of the blankets beneath him, the way his sweat dampened his hair, and more importantly, the intense pleasure that Sho was torturing him with. He was carefully spreading his fingers now, and Rin was sure that he’d been ready ages ago. His body couldn’t decide if it wanted to take Sho’s fingers deeper inside of him, or press upward into Sho’s fist. Both were exactly what he needed.

“Whenever you’re ready, Sho Fu Kan,” Rin said. He’d meant to sound irritated, perhaps a bit sarcastic, but his voice was trembling and breathy, and he didn’t sound anything except aroused and just a bit desperate.

”I knew you’d be bossy,” Sho said, but his own voice was rough with ardour and Rin felt a bit better knowing that Sho was similarly compromised.

Sho withdrew his fingers and Rin watched breathlessly while he wiped his hands off and then positioned himself. It occurred to him that it would have been easier if he turned over, but he wasn’t about to interrupt. Not when he was finally about to get what he wanted. Then Sho was pressing inside of him with deliberate slowness. It burned and he took shallow breaths, but that was Sho entering him, Sho’s weight above him, and Sho being ridiculously careful even though every bit of his expression screamed that he needed more. Rin hooked one leg around Sho’s waist and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper. Sho caught himself on his hands, with one on either side of Rin’s shoulders, and swore. His arms were trembling. Rin was shaking too, and he ran his hands along Sho’s back.

Stubbornly, Sho held perfectly still, catching his breath. Rin leaned up and kissed him impatiently, employing tongue and teeth to convey his eagerness. He dug his nails into Sho’s back and shifted, trying to provoke Sho to _move_

Sho growled and finally snapped his hips, pushing fully inside of Rin, filling him and stretching him wide. He pulled back and then pushed in again. Finally casting off his restraint, Sho found a savage rhythm. Rin gasped and clung to Sho and to the bedding both to stop himself from sliding. He rolled his hips and shifted, and Sho adjusted his angle, and finally _there_. Rin bit his lip but couldn’t stop a lewd cry from escaping him.

From that moment, the experience was almost overwhelming. Sho was relentless once he got going, and Rin found it hard to catch his breath. He shut his eyes and simply felt. He noticed in a distant way that he was digging his nails into Sho’s shoulder, but he was broken and only haphazardly held together, so of course the jagged edges would scratch him. Sho had always been able to handle that. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, and he thought that he would go mad if Sho didn’t touch him soon. He was aching and burning, and he needed very desperately to finish. He tried to say so, but wasn’t sure that he’d even formed words.

Sho’s hand closed around him, and the relief washed through Rin like a flood. He gasped and arched, and he finished almost immediately. His entire body shook with it. Sho made a sound above him and he lost his rhythm, thrusting erratically and then stilling as he reached his peak. Rin could feel the pulsing of his arousal and the warmth filling him. Their panting breath was loud in the stillness of the night.

Rin’s hand fell from Sho’s shoulder, and the air got colder when Sho pulled free of him and then stood. He shivered, but kept his eyes shut while he waited for his heart to slow and his breathing to return to normal. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that he was panicking. It _had_ been an intense experience. He put a hand over his face, because he wasn’t sure what sort of expression it wore. Ridiculous. He was usually so much more in control of himself. Of course, it would be Sho Fu Kan to so thoroughly take him apart. Where had he gone?

But then Sho was back as a warm presence next to him, and there was a cool, damp rag cleaning the mess off of his stomach. Rin’s eyes snapped open and he stared.

Sho looked back at him with a new expression. Cautious. “Alright?”

Rin nodded and then offered him a smile. What could he say, when Sho had done an impossible thing and declared that he loved Rin. Loved him in those moments when he was himself. What could he say to someone who’d shown him such undeserved kindness? He cleared his throat and sat up. “Sho Fu Kan, you must stop keeping secrets from me. First you hid your swordsmanship skills, and now this. If I’d known you were such a skilled lover, I might have tried to seduce you months ago.”

Sho chuckled. Then he frowned. “That wasn’t all this was about, was it?”

Rin didn’t blame him for being wary. He leaned forward and instead of kissing him, pressed his brow against Sho’s. “No, it wasn’t,” he said simply.

Sho relaxed and nodded, then stood. “I believe you. Now get your lazy ass up. The blanket’s a mess, so we’ll have to share the other one.”

Rin laughed. That was fine. Feeling benevolent, he even helped to gather their clothes, and found his pipe from where it had fallen on the floor. The beads he’d been collecting had escaped their secret pocket, and he put them back with care. When they were done, they quenched the lamps and settled next to each other in the darkness. Rin felt oddly calm and pleasantly sore. He turned onto his side, found Sho’s arm close by and put his hand on it. If Sho were awake, he didn’t protest. That was good. Rin shut his eyes and sighed, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You guys are great. As always, I welcome you to let me know what you think and give suggestions for new stories!


End file.
